Pika Devil
by StarGazerKitsune
Summary: Luca, once a human, now a Pikachu gets caught in an accident involving some of the legendary Pokemon and is transported to the DxD world via the Legendaries power. Can Luca adapt to this new world that is riddled with Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels? Or will he be swept up between the feud of the three races?
1. Will You Die For Me?

OK here's another story since I'm running a little behind on my other story Rescue Team Shinobi. I'll get the next chapter of that story done by the end of this month. I hope.

I wanted to try something else and yes it's another crossover with Pokemon. I mainly looked at the anime of Highschool DxD not the light novel so yeah. Oh and Issei wont be replaced in this story even though I'm not much of a fan of his character, and I also wont be bashing him or making him look worse then he is.

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune does not own Highschool DxD or Pokemon**

* * *

 **Pika Devil**

 **Will You Die For Me?**

On top of a large tree the leaves swayed with movement. Yellow black-tipped ears spring up from the leaves and twitched as the wind hits them. Slowly a rounded yellow face with blue eyes, red cheeks, and a tuft of fur atop its head follow after the ears. The head of the creature surveys its surrounds as it takes in the large several story building before it and the many people walking on the ground.

 _This...must be a school. I've never been to one before, but the orphanage did have books so I had the chance to read about them._ The creature thought as he continued to take in his surroundings. _Though this seems to be a more formal school compared to the ones I've read about._

The students were mostly female he noticed that wore a uniform of some kind.

He tilts his head as he gets another thought. _This place reminds me of my old world. If not a little more advanced.  
_

"Guys it's my turn! Come on no fair!"

The creature jolts as he hears a loud voice below him. Hopping down to a lower branch to figure out who was making all the noise he spies three teenage boys.

Two of the boys, one with black hair and glasses and the other with no hair at all were peeking through a hole in the wall with the other boy who had short brown hair desperately tried to pull the other boys away.

 _What are they doing?_ The creature though with a sweatdrop as his thunderbolt shaped tail came up to scratch his head, avoiding the blue goggles wrapped around his forehead.

"Gyaaah!" The brown haired boy screamed as he tried harder to pull the other two away.

The yellow creature's ears twitch as he catches a commotion from inside the building.

"Dude run!" One of the boys yell as they both bolt out of there and leave their brown haired friend to fall back on his ass. The boy sits up after a moment grumbling to himself.

"Can't believe those two two idiots left me here." The creature becomes curious as several girls run up behind the boy.

"Guys!" The boy says thinking his friends came back for him, only to widen his eyes in horror as he sees the girls standing threateningly behind him. One of them, a girl with brown haired tied in a pony tail and holding a long wooden stick speaks up.

"Well well what a surprise." She says clearly not surprised at all to see the boy.

"No..wait..please...don't hurt me!" The boy says starting to sweat severely.

 _I think he's gonna die..._

"Issei you perv!" One girl yells.

 _Yup I was right._

The creature winces and covers his eyes as the sound of wood smacking into to flesh as well as the screams of the boy reaches his ears. Peeking through his hands he watched as the girls walked off leaving the poor boy beaten on the ground groaning.

As the boy gets up and starts to hobble off our yellow friend decides to follow the boy, Issei as he was called. Adjusting the strap on his bag he jumps down from the tree and follows Issei, hiding from anyone that passes by. He finds Issei crouched behind a stone rise beside some stairs with his two buddies and hides in the tree beside them.

"Still think attacking me with bamboo swords was a little extreme." Issei says holding his head.

"Did you at least get to see some nip?" The bespectacled boy asked.

"No I didn't get to see any nip!" Issei says grumpily waving a fist in the air. "I was too busy getting my ass handed to me for looking through a tit hole I didn't even get to look through because of you A-holes!" Suddenly Issei's head jerks around to look up at the school building and his friends copy him.

 _What are they looking at?_ The creature thought as he looks in the same direction.

Standing in the window of the school building was a girl with long crimson hair and blue-green eyes. She was staring straight at Issei.

 _This girl...something feels off about her. It's like she's not normal and isn't what she appears to be._

As he thought that the girl turns and disappears into the building.

"Did you guys see that honey? Her sugar has got to be sweet!" says the bald teen.

"True that. What is it about red hair?" asks Issei with a dreamy expression.

 _Their acting like a bunch of love sick Poochyena!_

"Her name is Rias Gremory." Says the black haired teen as he messes with his glasses. "36, 24, 36. Shes president of the Occult Research Club. Word around the school is she's from northern Europe."

 _Rias...that is an unusual name, but I suppose I'm not one to talk. Luca wasn't exactly the most common name. I found out when I was younger. I suppose now would be a good time for me to get going. That girl did give me a bit of an uneasy feeling._ Luca thought as he carefully sneaks his way down the tree and off the school grounds. _Although she gave me an uneasy feeling I also feel drawn to this place...strange._

* * *

Later we find Luca, our little friend, perched atop the roof of a small building watching as the people pass by on the street below. _This is a very confusing place. I almost got lost several times. Well it's to be expected since I've never been to a city this big, even in my original world._ _Also it seems like there are no Pokemon at all in this place._ He reaches into his bag pulling out a bright red apple and munches on it quietly thinking to himself. _I think I should go back to that school tomorrow. Something tells me it's important for me to be there. Although if I wasn't in this world to begin with I wouldn't have to worry about the strange feeling I get from that place. If only I could have stopped them from fighting._

 **Flashback**

Four massive creature clashed in the sky. Attack after attack collided, causing the very earth to tremble. These four Creatures were Pokemon, Palkia the master of space, Dialga the master of time, Giratina master of antimatter and keeper of the Distortion World, and finally Arceus the Creator of All.

Below the four colossal titans floated a massive piece of earth. Standing atop the earth observing the battle were two Pokemon. Luca a Pikachu and Soren a two-tailed orange weasel Pokemon, better know as a Buizel.

"So what are we gonna do Luca?" Soren says looking to his leader.

Luca looks uncertain as he gazes up at the legendary Pokemon. "Honestly I have no idea Soren. If it was just one of them I'd say lets tire him out with a fight, but with all four of them here we don't stand a chance." He sighs. "Do you have any ideas Soren?"

The weasel Pokemon thinks for a moment before answering his friend. "If we could somehow calm Lord Arceus down long enough to talk to him..."

"We could get him to subdue the other three!" Luca says finishing his friends thought. "Right now Arceus is in a blind rage and is unable to use his full power. Calming his mind should be the first thing we do."

Soren nods. "Right then we...Luca look out!"

While they were talking the four Legendary Pokemon had charged up their most powerful attack and launched them at each other. The attacks had collided, combined, and were launched straight at the two friends below. Thinking fast Luca pushed Soren far out of harms way, but this left him with taking the brunt of the attack himself. The last thing Luca saw was exploding rocks and the horrified look on his friend's face before his world went white.

 **Flashback End**

 _Next thing I knew I was waking up in that tree._

Luca tosses his apple core off the edge of the building but not before salvaging any sees he could get and stowing them in his bag. He removes his bag and lies it down flat on the roof and sets down his removed goggles beside it.

 _I suppose there's nothing much I can do besides trust my instincts and try to find a way back home. Tomorrow I'll go visit that school again._

He lies down and rests his head on his bed trying to drift off to sleep.

 _I hope Soren is OK._

* * *

The next morning Luca is once again at the school named Kuoh Academy, that he found out from a passing student, and was once again hiding in a tree. Only this tree was closes to the school gates. Not far from him were Issei's friends, who he never learned the names off, and the appeared to be waiting for something. Not long later Luca notices Issei walk up with a girl that had long black hair and violet eyes walking beside him.

 _This girl feels vile. She makes me feel even more uneasy than that Rias girl did. It's like she's tainted with something dark._

"NO PLEASE GOD!"

"What!"

Screamed the bald and glasses wearing teen as they make horrified expressions.

 _What is wrong with these two!_

"Guys this is Yumma Amano, my girlfriend." Issei says gesturing to Yumma before turning and pointing towards the two boys. "And these are my good buds Matsuda and Motohama.

"It's nice to meet you." Yumma says smiling happily.

Issie walks up to his bald friend and claps a hand onto his shoulder. "And here's the best part dudes. She asked me." Issei saying the last part with emphasis. As he leans away from his friend Issei speaks again. "Hey stop whacking it and you'll find one too." The two teens still have weird look an there faces as Issei turns back to Yumma. "Come on lets go Yumma."

"Ok" she says as she boys to the two boys and then runs after Issei.

 _There is something very wrong with that girl. I think I should follow them just in case._ Luca thought as he stealthily followed after the two. Hearing Issei's two friend wailing about being betrayed as he passed them.

* * *

Luca had found out as he followed the two for the whole week that they had planned a date, and here he was observing the the two on their date stil unsure about the girl.

 _She still feels wrong. Even though nothings gone bad this whole week my gut tells me something bad will happen, and my guts never wrong. Something unusual did happen earlier today though. Issei received a piece of paper from a girl. That wasn't what was strange, it was the fact that she sorta smelled like a Zubat that made me wonder. What is up with this place?_

Luca observed the two through a window as they shopped in the various stores around town. They tried on clothes and went out to eat. It seemed like a normal date.

 _Now that I think about it Pokemon don't really date. I mean going out for walks, eating together, or the occasional battle is about all a Pokemon couple will do. Pokemon are simple creature, and if they find someone they like they don't usually was time and just tell the other Pokemon. At least that's what I've seen._

As the sun was going down Luca follows the two to a fountain and he noticed that there weren't any people near by. Walking side by side Yumma begins to speak sounding content. "I sure had fun today."

"Yeah this was the best date ever." Issei admits as he takes Yumma's hand in his. The two come up to a fountain and Yumma lets go of his hand to run up to it.

 _Whats she doing now?_ Luca thought keeping an eye on her.

"Can I ask you a question?" She says facing Issei with her hands behind her back. "In honor of our first date there's something I'd like you to do. To commemorate this special moment" Stepping closer to Issei with each word then bows to him.

"Sure you can ask me for anything at all." Issei says looking down at her.

 _That's one creepy smile!_ Luca thought watching her face change instantly.

"Would you die for me?"

* * *

Yay! First chapter done! Most of you probably know how the next part will go so don't be that mad at me for cutting it off there please.

Advice and comments are very much appreciated. Just keep in mind I suck at grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Confrontation

OK so here's the next chapter! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed my story. Is anybody else looking forward to the Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon game? I know I am!

Just a question. Do any of you want a little bit of info on Luca's back-story in the next authors note?

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune does not own Pokemon or Highschool DxD**

* * *

 **Pika Devil  
**

 **Confrontation**

"Would you die for me?"

"Huh?/ _Huh?_ " Both Issei and Luca thought.

"What? Sorry would you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right." Issei says scratching his cheek as he laughed nervously.

Yumma draws closer Issei to whispers in his ear. "I want you to die for me." She says pulling back with an evil laugh.

 _What the hell!_

All of Yumma's clothes disappear only for a more revealing outfit to take its place. Leather-like straps were the only things covering her breasts and a thong-like leather piece covered down below. Black feathered wings sprouted from her back as gloves with a shoulder guard covered in spikes appeared on her arms. She also, Luca noted, looked much older than before.

 _She feels even worse than before! The evil is rolling off of her in waves! What is she?!  
_

Issei falls back onto his ass in shock as Yumma starts to speak. "I have to admit I did have some fun today, considering how naive and childish you are things could of been much much worse." She looks at Issei and she produces a glowing pink spear in her hand. "But I'm afraid you'll have to die now." Yumma says raising the spear up into the air.

Up in the tree Luca was watching all this in shock. _She just sprouted wings! How in the world did that happen?_ He watches Yumma raise her weapon up into the air getting ready to kill Issei. _I just can't let this happen!_ Luca thought tensing his legs as he prepared to jump out of the tree.

 **Issei**

Issei couldn't believe his eyes. Yumma, his first girlfriend, was standing in front of him looking like a demon and was about to kill him.

 _I don't understand. Whats going on?_

"Yumma wait! Please!" Issei says raising his hand in a desperate attempt to stop her.

"It's time to die!" Yumma says rushing towards him, but halts as a yellow blur jumps out of the trees and lands in front of Issei. The teen had never seen a creature like it. The creature was crouched on all fours with its yellow fur raised. It's long rabbit-like ears were pinned down and the creature's thunderbolt shaped tail was standing straight up in the air. The blue eyes of the creature were focused entirely on Yumma as it's red cheeks sparked with blue electricity. The most unusual thing about the creature...was the blue goggles around its forehead and bag slung on it's back.

"What the hell is this?" Yumma says with clear irritation.

"Pi-PikaPika!" The creature snarls threateningly at Yumma producing more sparks from it's cheeks.

 _Is this thing protecting me?_

"Move you rat! Unless you want to die too!" Yumma says raising the spear in the air once again.

The creature still refused to move from in front of Issei. So with an evil smile Yumma throws the spear straight at them. "Fine! Then you can both die!"

Issei shuts his eyes as the spear come hurtling towards both him and the creature. He waits for the pain only to hear a clanking sound and nothing happens.

 _Huh?_

Issei opens his eyes staring amazed at what he saw. Still standing protectively in front of him the creature was glowing a bright green color, the same color as the dome that was now around the both of them. Slowly the dome breaks up and the creature loses it's green glow.

Yumma scowls angrily at the two. "Why hasn't trash like you died yet!?"

The creature only crouches down, before shrouding itself in electricity and launching itself at Yumma with a cry. Unprepared for the attack Yumma is hit and knocked to the ground spasming with sparks flying from her body as the creature lands back in front of Issei.

 _It really is protecting me!_

Isse starts as the creature turns it's head towards him.

"Pi-Pika-Pi?" The creature chirps at him questionably.

 _Is it asking if I'm alright?_

"I-I'm OK!"

The creature nods satisfied as it turns it's head back to Yumma as the woman gets up sparks still flying off of her. "You asshole! Look what you did to me!" She says spreading her wings and takes to the air. "I'll kill you right here and now!" Raising her arms she starts to create several of her glowing spears in the air all aimed at the yellow creature.

Standing it's ground the creature shimmers and suddenly many copies of itself split off from the original and all start running towards Yumma.

 _Cool! How's it do that?_

With a growl the woman hurls her spears at the fakes and watches as each one, as it's hit, shimmers out of existence till none were left. Appearing in the air behind the woman, the creature starts to attack, only for Yumma to dodge and smack it with her wing hard enough it cracks the ground as it slams into the earth knocking it unconscious.

Issei standing up to see if the creature is OK, stops and gasps as one of Yumma's spears pierce his stomach and he falls to the ground blood spurting from his wound. Laughing manically Yumma flies closer to the injured and bleeding boy. "Whoops my bad! Sorry but you were to much of a threat to leave alive" She says not sounding sorry at all. "If you want to blame somebody you should blame him. Since he was the one to give you the Sacred Gear." She tilts her head as if something amuses her. "But it doesn't really matter anyway since your going to die soon."

She looks towards the spot were the yellow creature was still face-down and unconscious. "That things probably already dead. Such a shame to die risking it's life for trash like you." She says before taking off, feathers flying, and leaving the boy to his fate.

Issei, with blood pooling around him couldn't even move.

 _Fuck! What a bitch!  
_

Issei's thoughts wonder to the creature who tried to help him. _Sorry buddy you tried to save me and only ended up hurt._ He stares up at the night sky as he slowly starts to drift off. _Is this how I'm gonna die. Alone, pathetic, and a giant virgin? The only thing I can think about is Rias. With her long red hair, as red as my blood, and her giant boobs! If I was going to die why couldn't it have died with those jugs pressed to my face. That would have been a hell of a lot better way to die!_

The last thing Issie sees is a yellow face and blue eyes that disappear and is replaced with a bright, blinding red light and a voice.

"From this day forward, your life is mine."

 **Luca**

Luca groggily pulls himself up off the ground and rubs his head with a groan. _What happened?_ Shaking his head Luca's memories start to come back to him. _That's right I was fighting that Yumma girl._ He notices several black feathers scattered on the ground him. _Wait...what happened to Issei!_

Jerking his head up and scanning his surroundings, Luca finds Issie lying not far from him in a pool of his own blood.

 _No!_ Luca internally screams as he races towards the teen. Peering down at him Luca finds that his eyes are slowly fading. _There...there's to much blood!_ His ears droop as he realizes he can't do anything to help him. _I failed! I let him get killed. If I'd just been more aware this wouldn't have happened!_

Bright light floods the area and Luca turns his head to see a strange glowing design spiraling in the air. _I think I need to get out of here or at the very least hide._ He turns to give Issei a glance. _Sorry I couldn't help you Issei._ Luca thought as he runs off to hide nearby.

The glowing intensified as a figure appears from the circle. _Rias?_

Stepping from the circle was Rias Gremory. _What is she doing?_ Luca thought as she says something out loud, but he's to far away to hear her. She brings out some some small glowing objects and put them to Issei's chest. Slowly they sink into him as his body glows and most of his major wounds are healed.

 _Is he breathing?_ Sure enough Luca saw the gentle rise and fall of the boys chest. _Did she just bring him back to life?!_

He continued to watch as three more people appeared from the glowing portal. Two girls one with long black hair tied back in a ponytail with an orange ribbon, and the other shorter then the rest with white hair and yellow eyes. The last person was a blonde haired teenager. The blonde haired boy and black haired girl sprout bat-like wings and fly of with Issei in their arms.

 _I don't even understand whats going on anymore!_ Luca thought as he runs off before he was spotted.

* * *

OK second chapter done! I'm not all that great at fight scenes yet so yeah...

Sorry It's a little short, but I haven't been feeling all that great.

Here's a list of Luca's moves seen so far!

Protect-Spark-Double Team

Thank you all for reading the chapter! :)


	3. Friends

Third chapter!

Sorry I haven't been directly answering questions but I will answer some now.

 **withdranwnmadness000-** Luca was only ten when he was turned into a Pikachu so yes he is a little more in tuned with his instincts and when he was in the orphanage (explained at the end of the chapter) he wasn't around other people as much so most of the things he learned such as how to act and what the world was like was learned from books, which is why he gets confused when people act a certain way or he will compare them to the way a Pokemon acts. Also I'm not sure about the harem yet still haven't decided, but if I do Rias wont be in it.

 **deaththewolf32-** I thought of that when I first had the idea for this story not sure if I'll do that or another idea I've thought of. Thank you though!

The end of this chapter gives a little more insight about Luca if anyone wants to look.

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune does not own Pokemon or Highschool DxD**

* * *

 **Pika Devil**

 **Friends**

 _How? How is it possible for her to bring someone back to life?_ Luca desperately thought as he jumped from tree to tree, away from the fountain where Issei died and the crazy people with wings were at. _I mean I've heard of some legendary Pokemon with that same ability, but how could she do it, and why?_ He shakes his head in confusion as he stops to rest. _I just don't understand enough about this world yet._ He brings his paw up to his ears to scratch with a sigh. _I need to know more about whats going on in the world otherwise I'll end up hurt, or even worse, dead!_

Luca thought back to his fight with Yumma. _I was careless, and I underestimated her. It's my fault that Issei died._ He hangs his head dejectedly. _I believed that just because I got a few good hits on her that I would have an easy win._ Luca lifts his head up, eyes full of determination. _Well it wont happen again! I wont let anyone else get hurt because of my stupid mistakes._ He clenches his fist by his side. _I need to train!_

 ** _Timeskip (Night Couple Days Later)_**

 ** _Issei_**

"Damn passing out those fliers was a pain in the ass." says Issei as he bikes down the street. "Why couldn't I have done something more exciting!" Issei sighs. "Well the sooner I get this boring shit outta the way the sooner I can get my very own harem!" he says with a perverted look on his face.

 _I still can't believe I'm a devil though._ Isseie's thoughts wander towards Yumma. _Is sucks about her too...I actually thought I had done something right for once. I came so close feeling a pair of breast too!_ He stops to rub his chin in thought. _That reminds me. What happened to that creature that tried to help me? I never did mention it to_ _Buchou or anyone else. And on top of all that sending me to do this job on a bike cuz that stupid portal thing didn't work._ He starts peddling his bike again.

"But who cares about all that!" Issei says as he comes up to the top of a hill and starts to peddle faster. "I'm gonna have a harem!" He screams as he jumps from the hill. Before he could finish what he was going to say a yellow blur jumps from his right and it seems as if time slows down.

 _No way!_ What had jumped and was now on a collision course for his bike was the creature that tried to help him the other day. It had a shocked expression on it's face, eyes wide as it lets out a startled cry.

"Pika!"

"Shit!"

Issei desperately jerks the handlebars on his bike to avoid the yellow animal at the same time the creature flips head hover heals in the air. Issei feels a pressure on the back of his head as the creature uses it's tail to springboard off his head. The creature lands lightly on is feet unharmed while Issei falls in a heap tangled up in his bike behind him.

"Ow that fucking hurt!" Issei groans as he untangles himself from his bike. "Though I bet if I wasn't a devil I would've broken a bone or two." He mumbles as he rubs his sore head. The sound of small feet padding across the concrete reaches his ears and he brings his head up.

"Pika?" The creature was standing right in front of him with it's head titled slightly.

"Errrr...I'm Ok! Just a bit sore." Issei says then he starts to stare at the creature.

 _Well I was just thinking about this creature but I didn't expect to literally almost run into it. Now that I can look at it, it kinda looks like a rabbit with those long ears. I also didn't see those red cheeks before either._

"Pika-Pika-Pi?" It says and gestures to my bike that was still on the ground.

"Aww man! I forgot about my bike!" Issei says as he runs over to it and sets it up right. He inspects the bike for damage as the yellow rabbit creature walks up to him. Issei looks down at the creature then crouches to better talk to it. "You know I never did thank you for trying to help me like you did. Honestly I don't think many people, or whatever you are would have." He sheepishly says rubbing the back of his head before extending a hand to the creature. "What I'm trying to say is thanks pal."

The creature studies his hand for a moment before smiling and reaching out a paw to shake hands. "Pika-Pikachu!"

Issei chuckles as they let go."So not to be rude, but what type of creature are you? You look like some kinda mutated rabbit."

"Pika?" The creature seems to think for a moment and struggles to find a way to explain. "Pi-Ka-Chu" It says very slowly and emphasizes each syllable.

"Pikachu?" Questions Issei as the creature does a sorta shrug and nod. "So your names Pikachu?"

It shakes his head and points to itself. "Pikachu!" Then it points to Issei.

"Me? I'm Issei, Issei Hyoudou." Issei seems confused as the creature shakes it's head once again and gestures to Issei then points to all the houses around them. Issei suddenly understands, after many attempts from the creature trying to explain. "Oh! Well I'm a human, or I used to be. Now I'm a devil." The creature nods excitedly.

"I think I get it. So your a Pikachu, but you also have a name. Can you tell me your name?"

The creature shakes it's head sadly as it's ears droop. "Pika..."

"So you just don't know how to tell me? Or is Pikachu the only thing you can say?" The creature nods. "Can you write it out?" The Pikachu shakes it's head. "Well its OK little buddy. Since you can't tell me your name is it alright to just call you Pikachu?" The Pikachu nods again.

 _So I guess I just made a new friend. Hey what if I take this guy with my to help. He may be able to convince the person I'm meeting that I'm a devil. I mean it's pretty wussy for a devil to go to a job on a bike. I wouldn't believe I was a devil if I was the person who summoned me._

"Hey Pikachu do you wanna come with me to do a contract?" He asks the small creature as its ears perk up and it brings it's blue eyes to look up at him.

"Pika?" Is seems to be asking a question.

"Well I just thought you could help me, you know."

The Pikachu shrugs and hops onto Issei's shoulder as he teeters, not expecting the extra weight. Balancing himself Issei smiles as he gets back onto his bike with the Pikachu still on his shoulder. "Well alright lets get this shit done!" He says as he peddles off towards his destination.

 **Luca**

 _Well that was unexpected._ Luca thought as he clutched tightly onto Issei's shoulder to hang on. _Didn't expect to run into him. I've been so focused on training and I haven't checked up on him. When he started to ask me those questions it was sure hard to explain to him what I was. If only I could write my name._ _  
_

In the last couple of days when Luca was training he figured out that although he could understand when people spoke, he was unable to comprehend the written language. _I didn't find anything else out about what those girls were either. Besides Issei saying he was a devil and that the rest of his group are devils too._

"And then the stupid portal thing didn't work so I have to ride my bike all the way there!"

 _He's been telling me about turning into a devil and all the jobs he has to do for the last couple of minutes now._

"But all that shit doesn't really matter cuz guess what, I get to have my very own harem!"

Luca tilts his head and gives Issei a funny look from his shoulder. _Harem what now?_

"It'll be so great! I'll have tones of girls and even get to touch their beautiful breasts anytime I want!"

Luca seems even more confused as he brings his tail up to scratch his head. _I have no clue what he's going on about?_

Issei notices Pikachu giving him a funny look over his shoulder. "Err...Never mind I don't think you get it. Well I can always teach you about the wonderful thing that is the female body later! Right Pikachu?"

Luca feels a shudder go down his body and his fur stands up at Issei's words. _Why do I have a feeling that would be a very bad idea?_ "Pika...Pi?"

"Right! It's settled then!"

 _Oh no..._

They pull of to a two story building and Luca takes note that the lights are still on in the window.

"OK this looks like the place." Issei says as he leans the bike against the wall. They walk up to the second story and Issei knocks on the door. "Mr. Morisawa! Devils knocking at your door Open up!" The door creaks open to reveal a tall black-haired skinny man with glasses. "Hey hows it going?" Issei asks as he nervously rubs the top of his head.

"Get outta here." The man grumbles as he shuts the door in their face.

 _That went well..._

"No come back! I wasn't kidding, you summoned a devil and I'm here to hook you up!" Issei hollers as he slams his fists against the door.

"Since when does a demon come to your front door?" The mans voice asks from the other side of the door.

"Its your lucky night?" Issei says trying to get him to open the door.

"Screw you! I'm not an idiot. I know how this works. Koneko always appears outta the magic on this flier. She's the one I called for. Now get off my porch!"

"Look I can prove to you that I'm a devil. Just look at the awesome devilish creature I brought with me!" Issei brings his hand up to Luca's ear and whispers to him. "Just play along, OK pal."

 _What!?_

"OK fine, let me see it." The man says as he opens the door.

Issei yanks Luca off his shoulder and holds him out the the man. "See look isn't he menacing looking?"

 _Menacing? Me?_

The man leans down to stare at Luca.

"Psst! Pikachu help me out OK!" Issei desperately whispers to him.

 _Oh right! OK look menacing!_ Luca thought as he starts to make a face. He bares his teeth at the man and growls as he swipes his paws in the air. Trying to look menacing. Unfortunately all that accomplished was making him look cute.

"What the hell is this? Ha! I bet this its just your pet dressed up to look like that." The man says as he snatches Luca from Issei's hands. He starts turning him this way and that trying to find a way to take off the nonexistent costume.

"Hey! Put him down" Issei says to him as the man continues to poke and prod Luca.

"What the hell! Are these fake ears?" He says yanking on Luca's ears. "What about this tail? It has to be fake." He exclaims as he roughly yanks his poor tail.

 _Ow! Make him stop!_ "Pika-Pika!"

"Mr. Morisawa, I think you should put him down now!" Issei says worriedly, noticing that Luca was showing clear signs of irritation on his face and his cheeks were starting to spark with his blue electricity.

"Huh? No way not till I find out how to take this damn thing off!" The man says as he pinches and stretches Luca's cheeks out.

 _Alright enough!_

"Pika-Pikachu!" Luca screams as he lets out a Thunderbolt shocking both Issei and Mr. Morisawa. The latter lets go of Luca as he he lands on his feet and turns to the two with an ear twitching irritably.

Issei and the man were both blackened with small sparks coming off of their bodies.

"Man Pikachu, I didn't know you could do something like that!" Issei gasps as he stands there dazed.

Mr. Morisawa coughs out a small smoke cloud as he fixes his tilted glasses and gestures towards the door. "OK I believe you. That thing is not normal. You can come in now." He wheezes.

 _Finally!_ Luca thought as they all walked into his apartment.

...

Mr. Morisawa places two cups of tea down on the table Issei and Luca were seated at. "OK I know what that thing can do." He says pointing to Luca who had jumped up on the table and picked up his cup with both paws. "But if your gonna be the stand in your gonna need to prove yourself. Show me what cool devil tricks ya got." He then sits down at his chair and waits expectantly.

 _This is good!_ Luca thought as he took a sip of his tea. "Chaa!"

"Tricks? I don't know what kinda tricks does Koneko usually do?" Issei asks as he watches Luca happily sip at his tea.

"Humph!" Mr. Morisawa reaches down and dramatically pulls out some kinda uniform. "Cosplay, save the princess!"

 _What?_ Luca pauses to give the man a strange look. _What the heck is cosplay?_

"Are you kidding me! You summoned a demon for that!" Issei says outraged.

"Damn straight! I've looked everywhere for another cute young thing to sweep me off my on a weekly bases. But unless I wanna grab one off the street..." The man says chuckling at the end.

 _Cute young thing? Grab one off the street? I think there's something very wrong with this man._ Luca thought with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah I see your point there." Issei says just as freaked out as Luca. He suddenly comes to a realization. "She rescues you?" Issei asks imagining that strange scenario.

"Yeah so what can you d for me?" Mr. Morisawa asks.

"Oh, uh...lets see." Says Issei as he stands up. " **KAMA KAMA KAMA HA!"** Issei screams out striking a dramatic pose.

Luca, being startled by Issei yelling, drops his empty teacup and topples of the side of the table. The _hell!? What was that?_

Issei drops his pose. "I'm sorry, I really cant do anything cool."

"But you are fan of the Z." Mr. Morisawa says he he stands up and walks to his shelf.

 _They've lost me..._ Luca thought as the two get into a debate about Z's and something to do with balls. Or at least that's what Luca thought. _The humans here are weird.._

 _..._

Later after they had left Mr. Morisawa's apartment, Issei was pushing his bike back up the same hill he ran into Luca on. The mentioned Pikachu was walking beside the teen.

"I suck so hard. I didn't even end up getting a pact, just a heated debate about Dragon Boy Z. What the hell was I thinking back there?"

 _Poor guy..._ Luca reaches out and pats Issei's leg sympathetically. "Pika-Pi."

Issei looks down at Luca. "Thanks bud, but I really screwed up."

They both freeze as a sudden maleficent energy crashes down on them. _This feeling...Its just like that Yumma girls!_

"Someones there..is it that guy again?" Issei says as they both look behind them.

"What a surprise. Your not what I thought, but I'm certain your the one I was sent to find. My name is Kalawarner and I have orders to destroy you."

There was a very tall women walking towards them from the other side of the street. She wore a large trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar and a miniskirt. With each confident stride she took her long mid-thigh length blue hair swayed. She stops with a cold look in her eyes directed towards Issei. "This is truly unusual."

 _This women means business!_ Luca thought as he crouches down, his body tense and ready for a fight.

"Whats going on?" Issei tenses as he drops his bike.

"Why are you still alive?" She asks as black feathered wings explode out from her back.

 _Black wings! She is just like that Yumma girl!_

"A Fallen Angel!?" Isse says shocked as Luca starts to spark with electricity.

 _Fallen Angel? Is that what her kind are called?_

Kalawarner glances at Luca as he starts to spark more and bare his teeth at her threateningly. "So this is the creature that tried to stop her? Pathetic! She should have taken care of the job no matter what got in her way!" Kalawarner says as she prepares a spear of light and throws it at Issei.

 _Not this time!_ Luca thought as he tackles into Issei and knocks him out of the way. As Issei falls to the ground a glowing red symbol appears on his hand.

"Is that the Gremory family crest?" She says surprised when she sees it.

Issei gets up and stumbles back as Luca snarls at the Fallen Angel. _There's no way I'm letting the same thing happen again!_

"Pika!" Luca says as he charges towards her and jumps into the air.

"I can see now why this creature caused her so much trouble. But that boy being a member of the Gremory household gives me all the more reason to destroy you both!" She screams forming another light spear and swinging it at the oncoming Luca.

 _Oh no you don't!_ Luca's tail is enveloped in a flash of light that disappears and reveals it to be encased in a bright silver sheen. As Kalawarner's spear almost reaches his head he twists and slams his tail into the bottom of it, sending it flying up into the air.

"What the hell!?"

Luca then lets out a large blue Thunderbolt straight toward Kalwarner who dodges it, but ends up getting her right wing clipped.

 _These Fallen Angels are agile! I should have hit her with that._ Luca lands safely on the ground and looks back up at Kalawarner.

"You...I'll kill you for getting in our way!" She screams launching herself at him'

 **Issei**

Issei was watching the two fight feeling like he couldn't do anything. _Am I just going to let someone else get hurt for me again? No I have power, and I need to use it! What did_ _Buchou say? Right, feel for the part of me that is the strongest, and focus. Right I need to focus!_

Issei closes his eyes and tries to bring out the power he was told he had. Suddenly he raises his arm in the air and his devil wings spring out from his back.

"FOCUS!" He screams as a bright green light engulfs his hand.

Both Kalawarner and Luca freeze as they are engulfed in a swirling gust of wind. A gauntlet forms on Issei's hand a spherical gem pops up on the back of his hand and ruby scale-like armor encases his arm. With a scream beams of light shoot out at Kalawarner and destroy all her clothes, as well as knocing her backwards in the air.

 _Whoa! Did I do that?_ Issei questions in his mind as he stares down at the gauntlet on his hand.

"Pika-Pi?" Issei feels a weight on his shoulder and looks up to see Luca staring at his hand with wonder.

"Is that a Sacred Gear?" Kalawarner asks as they both look up at her. "I've got better things to do. I'm going to let someone else deal with this crap!" She says turning around and fleeing into the night sky.

"Whats a Sacred Gear" Issei questions as Luca notices his wings and reaches out to poke them. "This?" He looks down and retracts his wings just as Luca was reaching out to poke them again. The poor Pikachu ends up falling unceremoniously off of Issei's shoulder.

Issei turns to the grumbling Pikachu who picks himself off of the ground. "Oh sorry bud!"

"Pika-Pika!" The Pikachu waves his hand in the air dismissing what happened.

Issei thinks for a moment as he stares down at his hand. "I think I need to have a talk with _Buchou."_

"Pika?" The Pikachu asks staring up at Issei.

"Oh well Buchou is just what we call her. Her names Rias Gremory _."_

 **Luca**

 _Rias! As in the girl who brought him back to life!_ Luca thought his ears shooting straight up.

"I have an Idea!" Issei says looking back at Luca. "Why don't you come back to the club. I can introduce you to her and everyone else."

 _What! No!_ Luca seems panicked as he shakes his head back and forth. _I don't want to meet her! At least not yet!_

Issei seems confused by the Pikachu's actions. "Whats wrong? Don't you want to meet her? I'm sure she'll be happy to hear about you helping me."

Luca continues to shake his head and then bring up a paw to put a finger against his mouth.

"Huh!? You want me to keep you a secret?" Issei asks.

 _Please!_ Luca nods.

Issei seems to think it over. "Well I don't think lying to Buchou is such a good idea." Luca's ears droop hearing that. "But you've helped me a lot so I'll do it!"

 _Really?!_ Luca's ears perk back up as he gives Issei a hopeful look. "Pika-Pi?"

He nods. "Yeah! I mean your my friend now so I cant go disappointing my friend. Especially one that's saved my life twice now!"

 _I'm so relieved!_ Luca thought letting out a sigh.

"Since we are friends..."

 _Huh?_

"I guess I should make due on that promise to learn more about the female body!" Issei says with a dreamy look on his face.

 _Oh_ no...Luca thought a shiver making its way up his spine.

"So what do you say pal? Want to learn about all things beautiful and busty?"

 _Nope! Nope!_ Luca thought as he runs away from Issei super fast with a white light trailing behind him.

Issei turns to see Luca running away from him. "Hey where are you going?! Pikachu!" Issei screams as he picks up his bike and chases after him.

 _I think I just made my first friend in this world..._

* * *

Third chapter done! Thank you all for reading this chapter! :) **  
**

 **Luca**

 **Male**

 **Current Age- 16**

 **Ability- Unknown**

 **Moves (Seen So Far)- Spark, Protect, Double Team, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail  
**

 **Items- Bag, Badge, Goggles, Apple (3), Pecha Berry (2), Oran Berry (4), Rawst Berry, Cheri Berry, Sitrus Berry (2), Yellow Gummi (10), Volt Globe, Gracidea Flower, Escape Orb**

Luca was a young boy left in the care of an orphanage when he was only three. The orphanage wasn't the best place. The lady in charge (He never remembered her name) didn't care about the kids and tended to neglect them. They only had the bare minimum of food each day, just enough to keep people from thinking they starved. There was no toys, the children made their own from clothing pieces and parts of the building that had broken off. The orphanage couldn't afford much medical care and a lot of the children got sick. To top it all all the lady in charge told the kids each day that they would never be adopted.

Luca was always different from the other children. He didn't play, didn't hardly talk, and only seemed to stare out of the window most the time lost in his thoughts. There was one thing Luca did enjoy though, reading! One of the workers had asked the lady in charge to allow there to be books in the orphanage and that was where Luca spent most his time. He would read about adventures in faraway lands, mystery books, and most of all what life was like for regular people outside the orphanage.

One night when he was ten years old he made a wish before he went to bed, a wish for a better life. His wish was granted by a figure that visited him in his dreams and he was turned into a Pikachu and thrust into a new world.

He was found and taken in by a Gallade and was educated about the Pokemon world. It wasn't two years later till he was allowed to go off into the world on his own. He met Soren his first week and was introduced to the idea of forming an exploration team, Team Nova. For the next couple years Luca and Soren made their mark as an ace exploration team, after accomplishing many amazing things. When Luca was sixteen something changed in his world, something that caused the Legendaries to go wild...and that's a short little bit of info on Luca.


	4. Nuns The Word

Alright next chapter done!

 **Dragon21-** That will be explained later on in the story.

 **monkiepawn-** I will have him tag along with others, but if he's a familiar or a peerage member will be a secret for a later chapter. And I don't see why he couldn't be a peerage member cuz if Sirzechs can have Enku (A Chinese Qilin) and Bahamut, why can't Rias have a Pikachu?

 **ARSLOTHES-** Thank you! :) And It's a secret for a future chapter.

 **withdranwnmadness000-** Going by Explorers of Sky/Time/Darkness Luca's team would have had the Hyper Rank. They were a good team but ranks go by jobs and points they earn. So even if they were stronger than some of the Master Rank Teams (Which they were) they had less jobs and points then other teams. The rest is a secret for future chapters. Don't want to spoil anything! :)

Ok lets start the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune does not own Pokemon or Highschool DxD**

* * *

 **Pika Devil  
**

 **Nuns The Word**

 _What is this?_ Luca thought as he observed the object he was holding. It was a clear bag of sorts, with brown round things dotted with black spots inside.

Currently it was nighttime and Luca was sitting next to Issei on a bench in the same park where Issei died. Luckily there was no one in sight, so Luca didn't need to worry about hiding from anyone.

"Those are some cookies that Akeno made for everyone today. I figured you would like them, so I kinda snagged some for you." Issei said as he munched on his own treats. "Go ahead and try some."

 _Cookies?_ Luca cautiously reached a hand inside to pull out one of the 'cookies' and gives it an experimental sniff. _It smells sweet!_ He hurriedly takes a bite out of it only for his eyes to widen. _Its good!_

"Chaaa~!"

Issei chuckles as Luca starts to gobble down his bag of treats. "Good right? I thought you'd like them." Issie tosses his empty cookie bag in the trash beside them. "OK where were we? Right I was telling you about everyone in Buchou's peerage."

Luca nods as he continues to nibble on his cookies.

"OK so there's Buchou, or Rias Gremory she's the King. Buchou says that if I work really hard under her I can have my own harem someday! Then there's Akeno Himejima the Queen. She's the one who made the cookies and her breasts are huge, you should see them bud!" He suddenly looks nervous. "Shes a major sadist though..."

 _Sadist?_

"Pika-Pi?" Luca asks tilting his head.

Issei notices his look. "Well a sadist is a person who...likes to see other people in pain."

 _What!_

"Pika!"

"Its not what you think. Shes really nice to her friends. Its just our enemies that have to worry about her being a bit...rough."

 _If you say so...she sounds scary though. Worse than a ghost type!_

"Oh! She likes to use electricity too, just like you Pikachu."

 _Don't compare me to her! Please!_

"Anyway next there's Koneko Toujou, who's considered the schools mascot. She's a Rook, and has one hell of a punch. Then there's the prince bastard himself, Kiba Yuuto. He's a Knight. I have to get along with him, but I just can't stand his type."

 _Why don't you like him?_

"Pi-Pika?" Luca asks as he hops up to throw his own, now empty bag in the trash.

"Are you asking why I don't like Kiba?" Luca nods his head as he sits back down.

"Well he just seems so damn perfect! All the girls fall all over him and he just acts like he's all high and mighty. It really just pisses me off you know!" Issei says with an irritated expression.

 _I guess I understand, but you really shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them._

"Pi-Pika-Pi, Pikachu!" Luca pats Issei's arm and shakes his head.

"I really wish I could understand you bud. It would make things much easier." Issei pats Luca's head as Luca's ears droop.

 _Yeah me too..._

"Anyway, I've been meaning to tell you something." Luca's ears perk back up as he gives Issei his full attention. "So you've been hiding from people during the day right?" Luca nods. "Well to make it easier on you why don't you just travel with me during the day. I mean if anyone asks I can just say your my pet and a rare breed of rabbit. You look enough like one to work."

 _But I'm a mouse...well I guess that could work._

Luca nods up at Issei who looks happy at his new friends decision. "Sweet! This is gonna be so much fun!" He stops as he feels a vibration in his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Oh crap I better get going, gotta go see Buchou before I head off to bed." Issei stands up from his seat. "Hey why don't you meet me on the way to school in the morning. I mean you'll have to leave before we get there, but it would be nice to have the company."

 _OK._

"Pika." Luca nods as he hops off the bench.

"Sweet! I'll see you tomorrow Pikachu!" Issei says as he runs off to get his bike as Luca waves him goodbye.

 _Yeah see you tomorrow._

 **Issei**

It was the next morning and Issei was on his way to school. "Man Buchou chewed me out for not getting a pact the other night." He sighs and slouches down in depression. "I hope she isn't still mad at me today."

"Pi-Pikachu?"

A voice reaches Issei's ears as a recognizable weight falls onto his shoulder. Looking over, Issei sees his new friend peering at him with a concerned expression.

"Hey pal! It's nothing I just got chewed out for the whole, not getting a pact thing the other night."

Luca nods and pats Issei's head reassuringly. "Pikachu!"

"Thanks pal!" He says before the both of them are distracted by a thump and a cry behind them. They both turn and are surprised by what they see.

"White!"

Issei gains a perverted look from seeing seeing the current view. A girl had tripped and fallen, her backside raised in the air. Her long dress had risen up and was giving them a clear view of her pure white panties. "Oh! I can't believe I fell down again. I'm such a klutz."

"Pi?"

Issei didn't seem to hear his friend as the girl picks herself off the ground and turns, still sitting, with a sigh. They both get a good look at her face as she opens her eyes and stares at Issei. The girls has long blonde hair with bright, innocent green eyes. Her face is framed by a white veil, adorned with a blue cross, and has on a pair of brown boots

"Who is she?" Issei asks as they both just continue stare at each other.

"Pika-Pi!"

"Ow!" Something wacks into the side of Issei's head and he reaches up to rub the sore spot as he gives his friend, riding on his shoulder, an irritated look. "What the hell was that for?"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Luca gestures towards the the girl still on the ground staring at them both.

"Oh...right!" Issei runs up to the downed girl and offers her his hand. "Hey are you OK?" Luca jumps from Issei's shoulder as he pulls the girl to her feet.

"I-I'm OK really!" She says as she rights herself. "Thank you."

Issei notices that he still has a hold of her hand and jerks his hand back. "I'm sorry!"

A sudden wind takes the girls veil off her head. "Oh! My veil!" She cries reaching out to try and grab it, but it slips through her fingers.

"Pika!" Luca cries as he jumps up and snatches it out of the air.

"Oh my! What is that?" The girl asks just now noticing the yellow creature that has her veil in his paws.

Issei laughs as Luca walks up to the girl stretching up to hand her veil back to her. "This is Pikachu he's a friend of mine...he's also kinda my pet but I wouldn't call him that though."

"Pi-Pikachu!" Luca nods as the girl gently takes back her veil from his outstretched paws.

"Thank you! Your so kind." She says before turning to Issei. "What type of animal is he? He's very cute!"

"Pika?" Luca tilts his head and gives the girl a funny look.

Issei seems a bit nervous as he answers her. "Well he's kinda a rare breed of rabbit." He notices Pikachu giving him a look out of the corner of his eye. "But he's very intelligent and seems to understand most things that are said to him."

"Really? That's so cool!" She says excitedly as she crouches down to Luca's level. "Hello Pikachu my name is Asia, it's very nice to meet you!" She reaches out a hand towards Luca and waits expectantly.

 _I can't believe she bought that!_ Issei thought as he watches the two.

Luca tilts his head at the girl before giving a bright smile and reaches out a paw to shake her hand. "Pi-Pika!"

Her eyes light up as they shake hands or well paws in Luca's case. "Wow he is smart! And his paws are so soft!" She gushes and releases his paw only to pick up the startled Pikachu.

"Asia? Thats your name?"

The girl carefully cradles Luca in her arms as she gently scratches behind his ears. "Yes my name is Asia Argento, whats your name?"

"Chaa~!" Luca appears to be happy with the girls gentle scratches and petting. Issei gives his friend a jealous look before he answers the girl.

"Me? I'm Issei, Issei Hyoudou."

"Well I know we just met but could I ask you a favor?" She asks giving the boy a sheepish look. "You see I'm kinda lost..."

* * *

 **Luca**

 _So she got lost and couldn't find the church?_ Luca mused as he walked down the path beside the two teens. _I haven't seen a church since before I was turned into a Pikachu._ Luca snaps out of his thoughts as the two teens start to talk.

"It's really nice of you to help me out like this. I most have someone watching over me to meet nice people like you." The girl says smiling to the both of them.

 _She seems really nice._

Issei gives a nervous laugh and looks away after glancing at the cross around her neck. "Well I'm just couldn't leave you there!" He averts his eyes from the girl and she doesn't seem to notice his nervous behavior.

 _That's odd...what wrong with Issei?_ Luca pays close attention as Issei repeatedly glances at the girl and nervously looks away several times. _He can't be nervous around her right? He was just fine around her till just a few minutes ago.._ He notices Issei glance at her necklace. _Her necklace?_ Before Luca can do anything the sound of crying reaches his ears.

Luca turns to see a young boy on the ground grasping his injured knee in pain as he cried.

"Hey" Issei shouts at Asia as she runs to the boy.

"Hey now, a big boy like you doesn't need to cry over a little scrape like this." She says gently as she raises he hands above the boy's injury.

 _What is she doing?_

Luca is surprised when Asia's hands glow green and the wound on the bows knee slowly heals.

 _She's healing him!_

Luca sneaks a glance at Issei to see him grasping his hand looking like he was in pain.

 _Hey are you alright?_ "Pika-Pi?"

Issei seems startled as Luca reaches out to tug on his pants leg. "Oh! I'm fine Pikachu."

 _If you say so..._

Luca nods slowly as he lets go and turns back to the girl who was waving at the retreating boy. _So she can heal? It sorta felt like whatever Issei did the other day with that red gauntlet._

Asia walks back to the boys and gives an apologetic smile. "Sorry I'm done now."

Luca gently hops up to land on Asia's shulder and reaches out to tap her hands with his paw.

 _How did you do that?_

"Pika-Pika?"

"My hands?" She seems confused for a moment. "Oh! You mean how did they glow?" Luca nods and hops onto Issei's shoulder as he steps up to the two.

"Yeah what was that?"

"It's just something I've come to consider as a gift." She nervously glances at the two. "I bet you think it's really weird."

Issei shakes his head and Luca copies him. "Nah, I thinks it's pretty cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't want to be able to heal people like that?"

The girl smiles faintly as she ducks her head with a blush. "Thank you."

 _I know a lot of Pokemon that had healing moves so I consider it a good thing to have that type of power. I wish my species was able to know healing moves. The only one I know is Rest, but it leaves me open so I only usually use it after a fight when I know it's safe._

"There it is!" Issei says and Luca jerks his head up to see what caught his friends attention.

Several blocks away on a high hill was a church, but he could only see the top part of it since the bottom was obscured by the trees.

 _That place looks pretty run down...is that really the place she wants to go?_

Luca teeters on Issei's shoulder as his friend suddenly tenses and shakes lightly. "What the hell?' He hears Issei whisper as he clutches his black bag hard enough his knuckles turn white.

 _You OK?_

"Pika-Pi?" Luca asks as he gives his friend a concerned look.

Issei snaps out of it and glances at Asia to see if she noticed. Thankfully, the girl was busy looking at the church and missed Issei having his little episode. "I'm fine pal no worries."

Luca doesn't look convinced but nods anyway and lets the matter drop.

"The both of you are so kind." They look up at her as Asia speaks them. "I can't thank you two enough for helping me find my way."

"It's no problem, we couldn't just leave you there." He says as Luca nods, agreeing with him.

"Well I should thank you somehow." She thinks for a minute. "I know! Why don't I invite you inside for tea? You don't mind that do you?'

Issei gets nervous as he shoots her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I don't think I could do that. In fact I should leave now so I'm not late."

"Oh..." Asia seems sad when she hears that. "Well it was nice meeting you both."

"Yeah." Luca hops off Issei's shoulder. "It was really nice to meet you also Asia. Maybe next time we see you, we can do something fun together."

"Really?" Issei nods as Luca hops up and the girl gives the Pikachu a gentle hug as she whispers. "I would like that."

Luca retakes his spot on Issei's shoulder and waves to the girl as they walk away.

"Bye Isse, Pikachu, thank you so much!" She says heading towards the church.

"Bye be careful."

"Pika~!"

They take off back on track towards Issei's school.

 _It may just be me, but the girl seemed lonely. Maybe that's why I was was so affectionate with her? She was a very kind girl but I kept getting a sad feeling every time I looked at her. I think this world has a strange effect on me._

"Pikachu!"

Luca shakes his head just realizing his friend was talking to him.

"You didn't hear anything I said did you?" Issei has a deadpan look on his face and Luca can only shake his head and nervously scratch behind his ears.

 _Sorry..._

"Pika-Pika..."

"I was saying were getting pretty close to the school grounds. You should probably leave before we get there Pikachu."

 _He's right, I don't want to push my luck._

Luca nods as he gets ready to take off, only to stop as Issei asks a question.

"So have you been sleeping outside all this time." Luca nods, confused about why he was asking now. "You don't have anywhere to go?" Luca shakes his head.

 _Whats he getting at?_

"Well why don't you stay at my place?" Issei says with a wide grin.

Luca seems dumbfounded for a moment staring at Issei like he didn't even hear him, before he gets a confused look on his face.

 _Wait...WHAT?_

* * *

Ok got this chapter done! I wasn't really sure how to do this chapter (Sorta just wanted to introduce Asia and get her in the story)...but I got it done. Also I'm sorry if I slow down on my chapters. I start school, so most of my time will be on that.

Thank you for reading the chapter! :)

 **Luca/Pikachu-Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Other Abilities: Unknown**

 **Moves (Known So Far): Spark, Protect, Double Team, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Rest  
**

 **Items: Bag, Badge (Hyper Rank), Goggles, Apple (1), Pecha Berry (2), Oran Berry (4), Rawst Berry, Cheri Berry, Sitrus Berry (2), Yellow Gummi (8), Volt Globe, Gracidea Flower, Escape Orb**


	5. Luca's Day Out!

Chapter five! This one doesn't have much to the story but there is a special character in it. :3

 **Yoshikilla-** You may be onto something! :)

 **Watson-** I'm sorry to say but I don't think I'll be bringing any other Pokemon into the DxD world. Unless I change the future plot. Thank you for the suggestions though!

 **monkiepawn-** Luca doesn't know all the moves a Pikachu can learn, but there's nothing saying he wont learn them in the future. The reason he feels like a spectator right now is because I want him to learn things without changing anything around him just yet. I'll try to get him more involved or at least doing something rather then "watching" all the time within the next couple of chapters. Don't worry your English is good! :)

 **withdranwnmadness000-** Oh no! I was tired and it was late when I wrote the last chapter so I let a secret slip! :P Anyway the Dimensional Scream is an actual power in the PMD games. Later on in the story he will get to use it to help everyone. It really isn't powerful, just handy in certain situations.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing and lets get on with the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune doesn't own Pokemon or Highschool DxD**

* * *

 **Pika Devil  
**

 **Luca's Day Out!**

"Pika-Pika?"

 _He wants me to stay at his house?_ Luca, being unsure why Issei asked that all of a sudden, tilts his head at the teen slightly confused.

"Well I kinda feel bad that you sleep outside, you are my friend after all. I just feel like you shouldn't sleep outside." Issei seems embarrassed and scratches his head with a sheepish smile.

 _He's just worried about me?!_ Luca feels happy that his new friend was worried about him. He smiles at Issei, and the teen seems surprised that the Pikachu was so happy. "Does that mean you want to stay at my house?"

Luca nods confirming that he doesn't mind staying with the teen. Issei pumps his fist in the air, clearly happy that Luca agreed to stay with him. "Sweet! It'll be awesome for you to stay with me!" He stops for a moment thinking. "Were gonna have to make sure my parents don't find you, but they don't really go up to my room that often. Well except for that one time." His mind wanders to a certain red-head who he woke up to in his bed.

"Pikachu-Pika Pi?"

 _He's spacing out again..._

Issei shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, meet me here this afternoon and I'll take you back to my house. Alright?"

Luca nods and gives Issei a thumbs up. The teen smiles and starts to head off to school, leaving his new friend to his own devices. "Try not to get into trouble Pikachu!" Issei waves at him and rounds the corner headed off to school.

 _Me get in trouble? How could I possibly do that?_

Luca shakes his head and adjusts the strap of his bag. His ears wave as the wind hits them and he calmly starts to think to himself.

 _Well, what will I do today? It's not like I really know much about this world. Maybe I should explore a bit._ His head turns back and forth as he looks around trying to decide what to do. _I guess I can go look around the city some. I still need to try and find a way home and its not like anyone could catch me if they saw me. Well any normal human anyway._

Luca nods and pulls his goggles over his eyes. _Alright, its decided. Off exploring I go!_

He jumps into the nearest tree and takes off.

...

 _This place is really huge!_ Luca marvels at the large buildings as he pads along the sidewalk, avoiding the legs and feet of people as he passed by. _I saw a lot of this before but I really didn't get this deep into the city on my last outing._

Luca ignores the occasional group of people that stopped to stare at him. _At least they aren't trying to catch me anymore. I have to admit it was funny to see that one man get his head stuck in his own net._ Luca lets out an amused snort as he walks around a corner. _Since then nobodies tried to catch me. Which is good, now I can focus on other things.  
_

Luca's nose twitches as he smells something in the air. _That smells really good!_

He brings his head up and sniffs the air. _I really am hungry...maybe it wouldn't hurt if I got something to eat. Although I don't really have anything to pay for it._ He tilts his head to the right, still sniffing the air.

 _This way!_ Luca runs off to his right and rounds a corner. There set up in front of a shop, with colorful people decorated on a sign above it, was a little stage. Ignoring the small crowd of people waiting patiently in front of the stage, Luca walks behind it, still sniffing the air.

 _Almost there!_ Luca walks up to a small dresser behind the stage and hops onto the chair sitting beside it. Stretching up to see over the dresser, Luca notices a plate filled with a white cake of some kind.

 _This looks really good!_ Luca's eyes sparkle and nose twitches at the sweet aroma from the dessert. _I know its wrong to take something like this but I'm hungry and it smells good. Maybe a little bite wouldn't hurt?_

Just as Luca was leaning forward to snag a bite, a feminine voice speaks up from behind him. "Whats this?"

Luca whips around to face the person that snuck up and startled him. It was a young girl with long-black twin-tailed hair, topped with a pink cap. She wore very bright pink clothing adorned with ribbons and held a pink staff topped with a star. The girls violet eyes stared at Luca as he observed her.

 _This girl...she feels a lot like Rias but on a larger scale. Is she a devil too?_

"Those cheeks!" She squeals and Luca's ears pin down at the volume. "That fluffy cute body and those adorable ears!" She picks him up, and with a protesting noise from him, spins him in the air. "Your just perfect for my show!"

"Pi-Pika!?"

 _Whats wrong with this girl?! I think I'm going to be sick!_

"Even the noises you make are cute!" She squeezes him to her rather large chest with a squeal and Luca squirms trying to break free.

 _Can't breathe!_

"Whoopsie!" she giggles as she puts the gasping Pikachu back down on the desk. "I'm sorry you were just so cute I couldn't help myself!"

 _I think I almost died!_

Luca finally gets his breathe back and looks at the girl and was surprised to see she was offering the plate with the dessert on it to him.

"Pikachu?"

 _Why is she holding that out to me?_

"You were hungry right? Go ahead you can have it!" She places it close to him and he just stares at her as she patiently waits for him to eat it with a smile on her face.

"Pika!?"

 _Really!?_

Luca, after some encouragement from the girl, finally starts to eat the treat she had offered him and lets out a pleased sound as he nibbles on it. The girl giggles when he gets frosting on his nose and licks it off with his tongue.

"Awww! Your so cute!" She does a little spin with a pose at the end, and twirls her wand in the air. "My names Levia-tan! Its nice to meet you Chu-chan!"

 _Chu-chan? Is she talking to me?_

"Anyway Chu-chan, I wanted to ask you for a favor. Could you be in my show, please? Just for today."

 _Show? I don't really know what she's asking but she did give me food...the least I could do is help her out for today._

Luca nods and the girl lets a happy squeal before pulling out a measuring tape. "Oh thank you so much! I just need to get measurements and make you a costume. Then we'll be all ready!"

Before Luca can question what she says, and his own horrible choice to help the girl, she leaps on him. His backpack and goggles are tossed onto the dresser and with a surprised squeak, she wraps the tape around all sorts of areas of his body, writing down numbers as she goes.

"Alright! All done, it will be just a second before the costume is made!" She says making the paper disappear in a blue rune-covered circle.

 _She is a devil!_

Luca shivers feeling slightly violated and starts to reach for his goggles and bag but a hand on his head stops him. Right as he looks up the tip of the girl's wand gently bops him on the nose. "Now why would you put that stuff back on if you'll just have to take it off for your costume?"

 _I feel like I've made a very bad choice helping her out..._

"There's your costume now Chu-chan!" The blue circle appears on the floor and a wrapped bundles shots out to land in the girl's arms. When she unwraps the bundles with another happy sequel, Luca is horrified by the large amount of pink on the costume.

"Now lets get you dressed!" The girl stalks toward Luca, a creepy smile on her face while holding up the costume towards him.

 _I take it back! I don't wanna help anymore!_

But resisting was futile as she grabs him and forces the pink outfit onto the protesting Pokemon. "Aww! You look so adorable!"

Luca now wore a pink, purple, and white sparkly tutu with a matching shirt. White cuffs were wrapped around his wrists and pink slip-on shoes were on his feet. What completed the look was a big sparkling bow, with a rhinestone in the middle, tied around his ear and a matching bow on the neck of his shirt.

 _If my team could see me now I'd never live it down!_ Luca had tears streaming from his blue eyes as he realized how feminine the costume was.

Luca sighs as he looks up towards the gushing girl. She gets a smile on her face as she picks Luca up and holds him in front of her face. "Lets get to it Chu-chan! Everyone will love you!"

 _What have I done?_

Luca lightly protests as she walks away with the struggling Pikachu in her arms.

...

The sun was setting and it was just starting to get dark as Luca walked towards where he was supposed to meet Issei. He readjusted his goggles and bag, which were returned to him as soon as Levia-tan, or Serafall as she was really called, was done with him.

 _I never want to do anything like that again!_ Luca shivers remembering the horrifying pink outfit he was forced to wear and the things he had to do while wearing it. _I will take the secret of what I had to do to my grave!_

He reaches the spot were Issei was supposed to be but the teen was nowhere in sight. _He must be running late._ Luca jumps onto a bench to wait for his friend as he thought back on what happened to him today. _But to think a girl like that would be a devil._

 ** _Flashback_**

"Thank you so much Chu-chan! I know that you being in the show will make people love it even more!" Serafall squeals as she hugs the now normal Pikachu to her chest.

"Pika..."

 _Yeah...your welcome._

Luca doesn't bother trying to get out of her hold, since throughout the day he's realized its futile to struggle. The girl may look young but she was a devil, and had a super strong grip. Finally she sets Luca back down and pats his head. "Say Chu-chan, maybe I should use one of my pieces on you."

 _Pieces? Wait does she mean the things Issei was telling me about!? Shes a nice girl but I don't think I can be entirely sane spending a lot of time with her. Plus I need to get back home._

Luca shakes his head and waves his paws in the air, telling his new friend no. "Aww! But you'd make such a cute devil!" The girl says with a pout. Luca still shakes his head at the girl who lets out a resigned sigh. "Alright you win, I wont do it. But we can still be friends right Chu-chan?"

 _Of course!_

"Pika-Pika!" Luca smiles at the girl and walks up to pat her arm with a smile on his face.

"Your so nice Chu-chan!" Serafall hugs him and rubs her cheek against his but pulls back surprised as he accidentally shocks her. Luca sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Its OK Chu-chan." She perks up and turns her back to him to reach into a bag on the dresser behind her. She pulls out something and shows it to Luca. "I had someone take this for us! I want you to have it Chu-chan."

It was a picture of the both of them. Serafall was holding Luca on her lap, her head was on his and he was looking up at her with his ears slightly pointed down. He was still in his pink outfit that she had made him wear.

 _Your giving this to me?_

"Pika-Pi?"

"Yeah, I want you to have it since I probably wont get to see you again for awhile." She gently sets the picture in his paws and steps back from him smiling and holding up another picture. "I got one for me too!"

Luca carefully puts the picture in his bag before smiling back at her. "Pikachu!"

 _Thank you!_ At that moment Luca notices how dark it was getting and remembered he was supposed to meet Issei before it got dark. _I forgot I needed to meet Issei!_ Luca looks back towards his new friend and gestures towards the door of the building they were currently in.

"You have to go?" She asks looking sad. Luca nods and jumps down off the dresser to land at her feet.

Serafall crouches down to be at Lucas level. "Well I'm going to miss you, but it was nice meeting you Chu-chan! I hope we get to see each other again soon." She gives him one last hug before standing back up and waving to the Pikachuwho walks through the door.

 ** _Flashback End_**

 _I will never tell anyone what happened today. I made a new friend because of it, so at least it wasn't all bad._ Luca takes note on how dark it was getting _. The sun had almost set completely. Maybe I should go look for him?_ Just as Luca was getting ready to go out and look fr him, Issei runs around the corner. _  
_

Stopping in front of Luca Issei leans down to catch his breath panting. "Sorry it took so long Pikachu, I was held up."

"Pika-Pikachu?"

 _What happened?_

"Buchou was briefing me on my next contract, so I have to do that before going home. You wanna come along pal?"

Luca nods as he jumps up and gets comfortable on his friends shoulder. Issei smiles and starts to walk the same way he came from. "My bikes over here." He walks around a low wall and they see his bike leaned against the other side. As they get on and start off towards where his next job is, Luca cocks his head as Issei lets out a sigh.

"Pika?"

 _Whats wrong?_

"Hey bud what would you do if you found out you were kinda worthless?" Issei asks his friend who gives him a confused look. "I found out I'm a pawn piece. Do you know what a pawn is? Well its nothing but cannon fodder!"

 _Canon fodder?_

"Pikachu?"

"Basically I'm a front soldier that's easily replaced. I feel pretty worthless, you know."

Luca scratches his head with his tail as he thinks back on his day with Serafall. _I think she was telling me about the pieces today, but what was it? Oh! I remember. Pawns can get just as strong as the other pieces right? Something about promotion, but how do I tell that to Issei?_ He lets an irritated growl slip past his lips. _Sometimes not being able to communicate properly here is a real pain!_

Luca lets his electricity travel through his body to the tip of his fingers and gently taps the side of Issei's neck. The result is rather funny in his opinion. Issei lets out a yelp as he jumps and nearly crashes the bike into a pole. He looks back at Luca using one hand to rub his neck. "What the hell was that for?"

"Pika-Pi! Pikachu!"

 _Don't bring yourself down Issei! You have more worth them you know!_

Issei gives his friend a confused look and just shakes his head. "Sorry Pikachu I don't understand what your trying to say." He stops the bike and Luca lets out a sigh of frustration.

 _Of course you don't understand..._

"I have an idea Pikachu. When we get to my place I can start showing you how to read and write!" He gives him a sheepish look as he gets off and leans his biks against the house they had stopped at. "Although I don't think I'll be the best teacher."

"Cha~." Luca just shakes his head and jumps down from Issei's shoulder and gives his leg a reassuring pat.

 _I'm sure you'll do fine._

Issei smiles at his friend and walks up to ring the doorbell. "Thanks Pikachu your a good friend."

They both wait a couple minutes with no answer from the person inside. After a while Issei reaches out a hand and gently twists the doorknob and with a creek it opens. "Its unlocked?" He looks down at Luca who can only shrug in response. "Well that's not very safe." The teen quietly mummers as the due walk into the house.

Almost immediately Luca's nose is assaulted by an overpowering odor. It was horribly rusty, almost metallic and Luca found his tongue trying to get the taste out of the roof of his mouth as he got a better whiff of it.

He knew this smell! It was the smell of blood!

* * *

Got it done! Honestly I don't know if I got her character right or not.

Anyways if anyone doesn't know about the costume she made him wear it was Pop Star Pikachu from ORAS.

I also wanted to say I know I'm not the best writer but the purpose of my stories isn't to be the best out there, its to just to get my ideas out.

Once again thank you all for reading the chapter! :)

 **Luca/Pikachu-Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Other Abilities: Unknown**

 **Moves (Known So Far): Spark, Protect, Double Team, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Rest**

 **Items: Bag,Badge (Hyper Rank), Goggles, Pecha Berry, Oran Berry, Rawst Berry, Cheri Berry, Sitrus Berry, Volt Globe, Gracidea Flower, Escape Orb**


End file.
